


“I love you! Is that enough of an insult for you?!”

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snart and his emotions erupted after marooning Mick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I love you! Is that enough of an insult for you?!”

**Author's Note:**

> CC prompt from anon: “Okay then Mister “I-have-an-insult-for-everything”, how are you going to insult me this time?” “I love you! Is that enough of an insult for you?!”
> 
> Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> I don’t own Legends of Tomorrow, nor its characters.
> 
> *Situated after 1x07 Marooned

Snart is mad at himself for leaving Mick. Mad at himself for choosing the team over his partner. What’s with this team, anyway? What made him say no to his partner and made him decide to save some bunch of people he doesn’t know?

 

He channelled this self-hatred to the team. Snart always seemed crankier and angrier than before. Little mistakes make him tick. He’d blow off on everybody.

 

To Ray, obviously.

“Stop trying to get me to become like you, Ray. I’d rather be a criminal than to be a sappy billionaire”.

 

To Jax.

“Dont talk to me like you know me, kid. One more time I hear you say any comment about my life, you’re gonna wish you had juvie training.”

 

To their captain.

“Rip, get your head out of your ass and start becoming a proper captain now and don’t just push buttons and tell your AI what to do.”

 

Even to Kendra.

 

“Oh yes Kendra, take your time. You have a thousand years to kill Savage. Just take your time while we die because of your incapacity to do the ONE thing you’re assigned to do.”

 

And hell, even Professor Stein.

“Oh shut up Stein. Stop pretending that you’re better than the rest of us. You know that anyone here can take you down without throwing much effort.”

 

Stein was the last straw.

 

Before he knew it, Sara slapped him. Hard.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Snart?! Your guilt is written all over your face and we understand that. You killed Mick and you needed to do that to protect the team and our families back in 2016. But don’t ever try to make us the receiving end of your frustration.”

 

Snart half-grunted and half-screamed as his response to the awful truth that Sara just threw at him.

Maybe leaving Mick was the best decision but he made another one prior to that. He would’ve chosen his partner over this goddamn team but he didn’t.

 

Her voice brought him back to reality.  “Okay then Mister ‘I-have-an-insult-for-everything’, how are you going to insult me this time? Huh? How? Throw it at me!

 

“I love you! Is that enough of an insult for you?!” This statement shocked everybody.

 

Leonard continued.

 

“I chose the team instead of Mick because you’re here! You want an insult? There you go! A wanted criminal—a thief—a killer, is in love with you. Of all the people who could see who you are and love you, it was me who did so. If it wasn’t for my feelings for you, I wouldn’t have done that to Mick. I would’ve chosen him but he hurt you. He hit you with his gun and I saw red. I chose you. That’s the best insult I could give you.”

 

Sara stormed off because of what she heard. Nobody was expecting that.

 

He immediately apologized to all of them. For what he said. For how he acted. For his outburst.

 

Then he went directly to his room and ordered Gideon to never let anyone in until tomorrow morning.

 

 

The following day, there came a knock on his door.

He opened it.

It was Sara. Before he could even say anything, she placed her finger on his lips, stopping him from talking.

 

“To be loved by a reforming criminal who didn’t kill his partner, yes, I know you didn’t. By a good brother. A protective friend. That isn’t an insult. It’s a privilege.”

She kissed the shocked crook.


End file.
